luniafandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) & Hints 'Searching' *'Lunia Wiki: google.com' - for example: "Stone of Lava" site:mylunia.net/wiki *'MyLunia Forum: mylunia.net/forum/search.php' - for example: "Stone of Lava" *'MyLunia Forum: google.com' - for example: "Stone of Lava" site:mylunia.net/forum Don't use Lunia Wiki's search function. Why? Read here & here 'Fast and big EXP' The best method for fast and big EXP are quests at stages (x-1 ~ x-5) and (x-6 ~ x-10) For example: *if you have 24 lvl character then create party '3-1 ~ 3-5 farm' *if you have 29 lvl character then create party '3-6 ~ 3-9 farm' Don't forget about quests in the Square * + 1-6 lvl - quest from Dark Corridor (with strong friend 21lvl+, 31lvl+ recommended) **from 1 to 4 lvl in 2 minutes **from 4 to 6 lvl in 2 minutes * + 1-1H ~ 4-10H quests from Square * - you don't need quests 1-1L ~ 1-10L from Square * + 2-1L ~ 2-5L quests from Square + Ghost Village key farming. 2-3L (top-right corner of 2-3L) recommended in 4 players party * + Cursed Ghost Village (quests 41-51 lvl). Take all quests at start of stage (for bringing items to NPC too!) * - you don't need quests 2-6L ~ 2-10L from Square (except 2 quests for 2-9L) * + 2-9L quests from Square + Kanhel's Ruins key farming * + 3-1L ~ 4-10L quests from Square * + Black Forest (50 lvl+) - but you need key from Cash Shop 'Fast and big money' * sell rare and useful items at the MyLunia Market **Shining Jewels: , , & **Alchemy items: , , and stones (see here) **Reagents: & **good weapon & armour (tradable only) ** & * use Personal Shop (Cash Shop item) and leave your character at the Square 1 for all night (first change graphic of Lunia on Low Spec, minimalize game and turn off your monitor. Warning: use this hint only for your own risk) * Skull Rock -> Pirate King Roger's Grave (but you need key from Cash Shop) ** ~30G/1 hour (if you'll sell all items at the shop ** ~60G/1 hour (if you'll sell all items to other players (use MyLunia Market and/or Personal Shop) 'Colored text in chat' Window mode F12 Skill Build for Knight (PvE) Skill Build for Wizard (PvE) Skill Build for Healer (PvE) Skill Build for Thief (PvE) Skill Build for Combat Slime (PvE) Where can I find , & ? * * * * * * Upgrading of weapon & armour (Green, blue & orange stats of weapon & armour) (Lighting of weapon or armour) There are 3 types of upgrading: * 1. Fortification * 2. Light Fortification * 3. Grading * 1. Fortification You can upgrade weapon and armour (you can't upgrade accessory item like ring, earing, etc.) Safe zone is +1 ~ +3 (you don't need catalysts) Upgrade to +4 ~ +9 only if you have 2 items with similar stats. If 1 of them will be destroyed then upgrade second item to +3 1 catalyst = +1.5% of chance (warning: not confirmed) WARNING: probably each level of upgrade can destroy your weapon/armour but risk is very small (0.001%~0.01%) * 2. '''Light Fortification * 3. Grading Stone of Restoration (My weapon is destroyed. How to fix it?) Reagents for skills Reagents for Tia & Dacy Weapon & armour for Lime Fishing How to unlock Yeti Cave? How to unlock Kanhel's Ruins? How to unlock Secret Base of Cobolt? Keys I can't enter to Pumpkin Graveyard & Black Forest Cash Shop Free polks Personal Store Maze at Stage 2-7 How to unlock Legend? Stone teleporting to boss at Stage 1-10 (History) MOUNTAIN quest (letters M O U N T A I) Unidentified Crystals 1-90 Rare crystals: Blue Sapphire, Amber, Ruby, Black Crystal, Sapphire *Amber *Ruby *Zircon *Blue Sapphire *Amber *Ruby *Black Crystal *Sapphire *ToddMarin *Emerald *Diamond Old Coins Voucher of Appreciation I can't login Game don't work Windows 98 and 256 MB RAM Lags Gamepad